


Luxury & violence

by Mrs_lopez



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dean is really tall and strong, Demons, Enemies, Humans vs. Werewolves, M/M, Roman is overprotective of Seth, Seth can have baby's and breasts as well as menstruation, Seth is short but smart, Werewolves haunters, enemies turn to lovers, killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_lopez/pseuds/Mrs_lopez
Summary: What eyes don't see and ears don't hear...the heart sense it.





	Luxury & violence

my parents always tell me not to trust anyone because they would just betrayed you and make you a joke. both of them are always on my tail,because they don't want me to do the same mistake as my sister did.

  
My parents kick her out,when they noticed the bite she haved on her right shoulder she was lucky they didn't killed her and when my grandfather knew about it he was mad because they didn't killed her( I mean what type of human is he to tell them to kill there own daughter).

  
So we move to high heels. it's a beautiful place and I hope we stay here forever at least we lasting in here (3 years) that's a new record ,here is were I met a true great best friend who always makes me happy I gotta say I love him as the brother I never got to met

  
(he got kill by ware wolfs)

  
that's were i got this rage towards them and start haunting them following my family legacy.

  
\----Roman----

  
The next leader Dean Ambrose.  
The guy strength is so unreal when I watch him punching the bags, the whole tree shakes like it's about to fall down, he also has really good reflexes and can act quickly. His a billionaire,his so rich that the Ambrose family hasn't been a millionaire on centuries.This man is an cold hearted assasin that when he has target on someone he won't think twice on killing it's prey.

(He also has this weird condition of Abasiophilia and this weird addiction of dolls.)

but that beyond the point, point is that his the enemy and if we want to win his the the way to the current leaders so we can give a message to not mess with us.

  
\----Seth--

  
My whole life went to shit.

  
Yeah I said it.

  
First,my parents leave when I was a freshman on high school because of some business that they need it to fix,now I know that business was actually a war between some were wolves and humans.

  
Second I drop out because my over protective brother Roman told me it was too dangerous and make me move to the pack house all the way to high heels that was overseas with him obviously.

Then,I get a the crappiest job ever with a boss that I can't stand and finally my parents tell me that am a rare man omega and that's the reason why I have menstruations.

  
So yeah not the best life I have but hey at least the werewolves hunters or my grandfather  haven't found me..yet.

But..

On the good side one of my closest friends Alexa Bliss a girl that have had my back and always knows how to cheer me up,had this crazy idea of making me a profile on this website because by her words I need to lose it up and be more social.I was just like whatever but then she told me that it was actually a website for sugar baby's who are looking for a sugary daddy.

At First I didn't like the idea at all because I thought I was like selling my body and I didn't wanted my virginity to be taken away by a rich stranger that's looking for a fun time but at the end Bliss managed to convince me so I say; "why not".

 

\------

  
\--

 

 

"I don't know why I let you drag me to do this"

 

I say as I put some purple glitter on my collarbone.

 

"Like I said,if he is a creep just kick the old man ass.you a black belt,know mixed martial arts and you a freaking werewolf,baby"

 

I exhale and finished applying a raven color lipstick on my lips.

 

"And don't tell me you want to work forever for that jerk/asshole of Jason.i wish you told Roman so he will beat that bitch ass"

 

"No,but that's the only job that accept it a high school drop out and i already told you I don't need Roman to be on my tail 24/7.plus if Roman knows about this he will kill you and lock me on the basement forever,but let's just hope this works"

  
"It will and trust me he won't know"

  
\---

 

 

I can't believe am actually doing this.

  
I think is for the best if I back down.

  
Oh fuck it am no pussy! am a freaking Rollins.

  
I walk the small steps and stop observing the big black door not sure if I should ring the golden form of a demon Knot,I haven't even got in and I already feel nervous by how luxury and flawless everything looks on the outside.

I took a breath in and out finally deciding hitting the knot once.some seconds pass and then a tall,muscular man open the door,He have;

some black combat boots,dark blue jeans and a black thank top showing off those muscular biceps,earrings on his right ear and a lot of rings on his fingers as well as a a tattoo on the side of his thumb-.

"Yes"?

The man say cutting me off and sounded annoyed his probably on his latest 30's.

-i know this wrong but his hot-

His eyes analyze me making a shiver run down my spine.

_Danger_

My werewolf roar,I always listen to it but this time am gonna ignore it.

something sparkle on his blue eyes that his whole expression changed to friendly when he reached to my face but it somehow didn't feel that way.

"Mr.Rollins"?

"Yes,mr-"

"Dean Ambrose"

"Mr.Ambrose"

He mumbled something that I didn't caught and move inviting me to come in.

"Lets go to the garden,should we"?

The older man say on this scary tone that make me feel even more nervous but it's too late to back down now.

I nod and if I thought the outside was flawless this just broke the boundaries,I try not touch anything afraid that it would break or I will get it dirty just following the tall man to the garden on this maze of a mansion and this is bearly the first floor.

God help me that I won't mess this up.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n- Seth parents hide a lot of things from him so he doesn't know anything about the Ambrose's.Also this story is going to be on 3 different p.o.v's but mainly Seth's.  
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
